Vampire Attack (Episode)
Vampire Attack is the ninth episode of the first season and ninth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary The Kanto vampires and Japanese Imperial Demon Army clash in Shinjuku. Shinoa Squad heads to the front lines. In the meantime, Mikaela Hyakuya recalls his past after becoming a vampire, when Krul let him drink her blood for the second time. The episode ends with Mikaela Hyakuya and Guren Ichinose facing each other and drawing their swords. Long Summary Helicopters appear flying toward the walls of Shinjuku. Japanese Imperial Demon Army soldiers stand on the walls and use their Enchanted Gear bow and arrows to pierce the helicopters. They manage to take down a few. The human commander orders them to prepare for a second wave. He states aircraft has already entered the southwest area. If they let the vampires through here, they are done for. He warns the vampires not to take them so lightly but gasps when he suddenly sees a cargo plane. Lacus, who is flying the plane with René, is excited. René looks back to check on their cargo of explosives. They fly the plane through one of the walls, and it explodes. Unharmed, the two vampires step out. Lacus brags about it skill, but René informs him he was off by 10 feet to the right. Numerous vampires in white hoods step out of the wreckage behind them. Shinoa Squad is in a building of Shinjuku, and they hear announcements of the vampire attack from the speakers. Orders for civilian evacuation are given, and dozens of soldiers run to complete their assignments. They see a missile crash into a building, and a pair of helicopters appear. One helicopter fires a missile at the walkway they are standing on, but they react in time to jump to the ground below. The other soldiers were less fortunate. When Yoichi sees a pair of soldiers fire Cursed Gear arrows at the helicopters, he asks if they have the same Cursed Gear he does. Shinoa and Mitsuba tell him it is a downgraded version called Enchanted Gear, a simplified version of Cursed Gear. Yuichiro brings their attention to an incoming helicopter. It shoots at them, but they manage to duck behind a wall. Over a dozen vampires jump from the helicopter. Another human soldier gives his platoon the command to fight, and they jump out from behind their defense. Shinoa Squad joins them. The humans and vampires clash. Shinoa protects Yoichi as he shoots down the remaining helicopter. The humans win the scuffle. Corporal Nagai of the Shinjuku Security Unit's Third Platoon thanks Shinoa Squad for their help. He asks if they are the Vampire Extermination Unit, and Shinoa informs him they are part of the Moon Demon Company. Nagai is grateful for his luck, and he orders a pair of soldiers to get something ready. They regroup at army tents, and he informs Shinoa Squad that the vampires got through the west defensive barrier. He tells them the counterattack squad is holding them off now but will not last. They look in at numerous soldiers in the medical tent, and Shinoa comments that their strategical situation is worse than she thought. Nagai tells them he wants them to head west for vampire extermination. The pair of soldiers return and state that it is ready. Nagai says he will take Shinoa Squad there himself and tells them to take care of the defense line. Elsewhere, Guren overlooks the battlefield from the roof of a tall building. He comments that the vampires are really attacking. He looks through a scope for the enemy commander and spots Mikaela and Ferid. Ferid returns his gaze, alarming Guren that he was sensed at such a distance. Sayuri walks up to Guren and warns him that this is not the time for taking it easy. He says he is not taking it easy but figured the vampires would attack there since there is a commander at the defense line. He warns Sayuri, and a hooded vampire moves to attack her from behind. Mito Jujo intervenes, punching the vampire and turning him into dust with one strike. Guren scolds Mito for being late, and she scolds him in return for ordering her to come there on such short notice. Shigure Yukimi and Norito Goshi join them. Shigure informs Guren that Yu's squad released the humans and has arrived in Shinjuku. Guren tells them Shinoa Squad can join the war and mentions that fighting on the battlefield is the best way to improve. He says the vampire commander is at the 5th street intersection and says that killing him may change something. Ferid Bathory mentions that someone is watching them. He asks Mika what he thinks of Tokyo and if it feels nostalgic. Mika quietly watches as vampires drink the blood of human soldiers below, and he makes a painful expression. Taking note, Ferid asks if Mika will drink any. He advises Mika to drink it now, while they are at war, since drinking blood directly from a human is outlawed in Sanguinem. Mika answers, stating Ferid broke that law when he drank Mika's blood. Ferid tells him to not say such things that will hurt is reputation. Ferid reveals that Mika came to him, asking him to drink his blood. He says Mika then stole his gun and map, and he asks if he as the story wrong. Mika says he did not realize he was playing into Ferid's dirty hands. He says his family was killed just for Ferid's entertainment. Ferid calls that old history and asks if Mika is still bothered by that even though he is a vampire now. Mika glares at Ferid and jumps down. He says, no, that he is only angry with himself for being unable to protect his family. Ferid describes Mika as "self-punishing" and asks if he will protect his last family member, Yu Hyakuya. He mocks Mika and laughs, saying that is love. As Mika walks away, Ferid warns him that he must drink human blood since he knows what happens to vampires who do not drink enough blood. Mika recalls Sanguinem four years ago when he sat on the floor in front of Krul Tepes's throne, shivering with pain and thirst. She has a black-robed vampire bring in an unconscious livestock boy and lie him on the ground. The vampire leaves, and Krul orders Mika to drink this humans blood and stop his biology and aging. She says he will become a true vampire with immortality and strength beyond a human's. Mika says he has no plans to become a vampire, but she giggles and points out how much he craves human blood. She tells him to follow his desire, but he says he would rather die. She recognizes his feelings but states that he cannot die normally since she already changed him. If he does not drink blood, he will become an ugly demon without any will of his own. He absolutely refuses, so she cuts her right wrist and bleeds into a wine glass. She offers him her inhuman blood instead. Going mad with thirst, he still refuses and swats the glass away, shattering it and spilling her blood. She reaches for Mika's face to comfort him but hesitates. She begins to walk back to her throne, but Mika sees the drops of her blood splatter onto the rub. Overcome with thirst, he loses control. He grabs her wrist and bites. She says that if he drinks it, he will not be able to leave her. She sits on the steps next to him to let him drink his fill. He cries, and she tells him he is her dog forever. She embraces him, and he clings to her arm after he finishes drinking. In the present, Mika pulls out a vial of her blood and drinks it, recalling that he only has a 10-day supply and must find Yu within that time. It begins to rain. Meanwhile, Shinoa Squad is riding in a cargo truck, and the driver informs them they will arrive in 15 minutes. Shinoa asks Yu for permission and then decides to begin their first actual training. The boys are baffled. Shinoa tells them they are too weak to be useful on the front lines and introduces them to doping. Mitsuba says this is their state-of-the-line training right now. She informs them that these pills will increase their synchronization with their demons. One pill increases one's strength by 1.5, two pills by 1.8, and three pills will rupture their internal organs. She says even two pills will cause severe damage and may make them die from shock, so they normally only take one. Mitsuba says each pill lasts 15 minutes but then leaves the user completely vulnerable. Shinoa passes a filled pill case to each of the boys. She says the drug takes 10 seconds to take effect, so they could not have used the pills when they encountered the vampire noble in the previous episode; he would have killed them before they had a chance. Yu asks Shinoa if that is the real way to use Cursed Gear, but Shinoa answers that this is only temporary. In order to master cursed gear, one must study and train. They simply do not have time for that right now. When Mitsuba mentions the battlefield and war again, Kimizuki comments that she keeps bringing that up. She starts to respond when missiles suddenly fire at their vehicle and cause them to flip over. They escape to the ground outside, and the helicopter turns around to attack them. They dodge bullets and duck for shelter. Yu notices Nagai is unconscious and trapped in the driver's seat. He goes to rescue Nagai, and Shinoa follows him. They free Nagai while Mitsuba and Kimizuki defend them. Yoichi takes the opportunity to shoot the helicopter. The helicopter launches three more missiles before being destroyed. The missiles destroy the ground beneath Shinoa and Yu, and they fall into the subway below. Yu wakes up Shinoa. He brings Nagai to her attention. She says there should be a temporary base above ground where he can receive treatment. Kimizuki's voice echoes from the other side of the rubble. He is with Mitsuba and Yoichi. Shinoa orders them to go ahead, and Yu says they will meet them at the defense line. Yoichi tries to say something, but Kimizuki stops them and just tells them to not be late. Kimizuki keeps his hands on Yoichi's shoulders as they and Mitsuba move on. Shinoa helps Yu put Nagai on his shoulders, and they head toward their own exit. Above ground, Mika sees an explosion. A vampire's arm falls to his feet and becomes ash. He looks up to see Guren standing amidst the smoke and rain. Guren faces Mika and draws his sword. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 9 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 1 Episodes